


part of her

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: This is part of her now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Once she changed their sheets on a weekly basis. Peter tried learning how to fold, but his always wound up a heap in his laundry basket. 

Ben allowed her fussing to go. It was a part of their marriage. It was a part of her. 

Now her sheets are folded into tight, unforgiving squares and stuffed into plastic bags. The stripes are fading despite the extra protection, and she dares not open them for fear of losing his smell. 

Peter still lets his sheets sit rumpled, but now he is the one to let her fussing go. 

It's part of their life. It's a part of her.


End file.
